An edited volume of 29 chapters under the title "Taste and Development: The Genesis of Sweet Preference" is in print with the Government Printing Office. The book arises from a conference under the auspices of the NIDR and the John E. Fogarty International Center. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Weiffenbach, J.M. (Ed.): Taste and Development: The Genesis of Sweet Preference. Washington, D.C., Superintendent of Documents, U.S. Government Printing Office, 1977, 436 pp.